Till Eternity
by White Artemis
Summary: Yusuke had just found out that he has a twin sister. But is he about to lose her? Youko just can't seem to get himself to admit, and Kurama can't stop thinking about her. What's a fox demon to do?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Dream of Truths

Yusuke had a smile plastered in his face while sleeping. He couldn't believe who he was dreaming. Could this be...?

Yusuke saw a man who looked just like Raizen, his father and... his mother?

Borth of his parents were under a tree and were lying in each other's chest with closed eyes. 'That damn father.' Yusuke said as a smirk appeared in his face. He could clearly see his father and mother even at the bottom of the so called hill but one thing was certain when he saw the faces of his own real parents.

Contentment.

They were happy.

'That baka father. He said he never saw mother ever since their night of.passion.' Yusuke trailed away as a smile still plastered his face.

Then suddenly, he heard voices yelling.

A child's voice.

No.

Children.

He looked around and kept his eyes on the same direction. Then out of nowhere, two kids appeared, running around and chasing each other. 'Could that be me?' Yusuke asked as he saw a little boy who just looked like him, only, in his demonic form. Behind him, was a girl with short white hair. 'I have a sister?' Yusuke asked quiet surprised.

Just then, everything changed. There was no peaceful surrounding nor the trees and mountains. The blue sky disappeared and in replace was a cold dark night and the smell of fire erupted. Yusuke looked around to see people running and screaming. By the clearing he could see a woman, holding two children.

"Mom!!!" the boy cried.

"Yusuke!!!!" the mother cried as she tried to go after him but a demon suddenly appeared out of nowhere and pushed the little Yusuke away and grabbed his mother.

"NO!!!!" the little girl screamed as she saw the demon clutch her mother's neck. As if in cue, a blast of wind appeared out of nowhere and pushed the monster aback.

The little girl quickly got to her feet and went to her mother. Little Yusuke followed behind.

"Mom? Mom are you okay?" Little Yusuke asked. Atsuko slowly sat up and hugged her children.

"Did... father do this?" Little Yusuke asked.

"No...no... your father wouldn't do such a thing. If I know better, he's on his way here to save us." Atsuko replied as she patted her children.

"Well, if dad's late, I'll protect you and Sora!!!! I promise, mom!!!!" Little Yusuke said as he helped his mother and sister get up.

"You promise, oni-chan?" Sora asked.

"I promise." Little Yusuke repeated as he swore.

Atsuko gave a weak smile.

Yusuke stood from afar. If he was getting it right. This only means that this was what happened before. What his real past was.

Suddenly, he was erupted into thoughts as a group of demons suddenly appeared and took hold of his sister, his little self and mother.

"Let my children go." Atsuko demanded with her stern voice.

"I believe not."

Yusuke looked from the opening to see man who he thought was quite familiar.

"Who are you?" his mother asked.

"I am Enma. Ruler of Rekai."

'Enma?!'

Yusuke watched to see what'll happen next.

"I repeat, what do you want with my children?" Atsuko asked once again.

"These children are devils. Son and.daughter?! I thought Raizen only had a son!!!!!!" Enma bellowed as he looked at Sora then to Yusuke.

"She's not my sister!!!!" Little Yusuke suddenly replied.

Yusuke eyes widened.

Atsuko looked at her son then to her daughter.

"She's just a friend of mine!!!" Little Yusuke yelled at Enma.

Enma took a longer look at Sora who had white short hair and a pair of lavender eyes.

"Take that kid. Let's go." Enma ordered as he pointed at Little Yusuke, and the demons that were holding him started to walk off. "YUSUKE!!!!" his mother yelled as she made her way out of the demon's grasp and ran to his son.

Sora too, tried to grip off but couldn't since the demons who were holding her back was griping her whole body.

Suddenly, Enma raised his sword and slew Atsuko.

"MOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Yusuke suddenly woke up. "No.." he kept repeating to himself as he clutched the sheets of his bed.

Yusuke tried to deny that fact but his heart... his soul... it was telling him that it wasn't just a dream. It was real. The dream played back to his memory once again... Enma killed his mother. And to think that he was even working for him after all these years. _That cursed brat never said a thing about me having a sister!_

Cursed it all.

Yusuke grasped his fist and suddenly threw a punch at the nearest wall he could find. And it crumbled off.

"Yusuke?" came a voice of a girl. Keiko stepped in the room from the hallway door that was just pulverized by Yusuke. "Is everything alright?" she asked.

"I have to find her." Yusuke quickly said as he threw his covers and went out of the room.

Keiko only stood there, worried.

Because as far as she knows, Yusuke never wakes up by himself.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Kuwabara."

The carrot-head looked back to see Hiei up on a tree. "What do you want now?" he asked. Hiei grunted. "If I wasn't ordered to do this, I wouldn't be doing it." He replied coldly as possible.

"What is you want anyways, squirt?" Kuwabara asked.

Hiei tried to ignore what he said and then replied, "Koenma wants to talk to us. Genkai's old temple 5 o' clock sharp. Tell that to Yusuke too." And with that, Hiei disappeared.

Just then, Kuwabara saw Yusuke and Keiko walking towards his way.

----------------------------------------------------------

5 o' clock at Genkai's old temple

"Here's the tea." Yukina said as she placed a tray down.

Keiko, Shizuru, Hiei, Kuwabara and Yusuke were now seated.

"Where's Koenma?" Kuwabara asked.

"Right here."

By the door, Koenma (adult one) stood beside Kurama.

"YOU!!!!" Yusuke yelled as he quickly went to Koenma and lifted him up ready to punch him.

"I assume that you already knew?" Koenma asked, trying to scratch his head.

"What do you think?" Yusuke asked back angrily. Then added, "Where is she?"

"..."

"WHERE IS SHE!?" Yusuke yelled.

"Yusuke...calm down." Keiko said as she held Yusuke's shoulder's and tried to calm him down but there was no effect. She never saw Yusuke this angry before, not even if it involved her life on the line.

"Put me down and let me explain, Yusuke." Koenma ordered.

"He's right, Yusuke. Listen-" Kurama was cut off by Yusuke. "You don't even know what we're talking about so, shut up." Yusuke said abruptly. Kurama was taken aback but knew not to argue. Kurama slowly sit next to Hiei and gave him the what's-happening-here-look. Hiei replied with the, why-should-I-even-care-look. Which probably meant that he doesn't know what's happening. Kurama looked at the scene before him. If it were anytime in the world, he would love to be at Yusuke's place.

He too, never wanted to be a Spirit Detective and the only reason he did it was because of Yusuke. But there were hundreds of times where he wanted to grip Koenma for always giving them trouble and the run for their lives.

"What did you do this time, brat?" Kuwabara asked.

"If Yusuke puts me down, I'll be able to explain and at the same time tell you what happened." Koenma replied.

This time, Kurama and Keiko gave a reassuring hand to Yusuke's shoulders. Yusuke replied reluctantly by putting Koenma down.

Koenma fixed the collar of his shirt and pulled out a VHS. He put it in the VCR and the tape began to play. No one knew who the girl in front of them was, but Yusuke knew.

It was his sister... Sora.

She was now a bit older and was wearing something like a white cloth around her whole body.

The scene changed to her sitting peacefully by the familiar tree and was playing a flute. The leaves danced with rhythm to the music and the birds were singing with the songs.

"Come with us." Someone ordered.

They knew who it was. It was 'baby' Koenma.

"What do you want with me?" she asked with a mysterious tone. "My father wants to speak with you." Koenma replied. "I pose no threat, Koenma-sama. Let me live peacefully." Sora replied as she slowly walked away from them. But suddenly, a man appeared. And Sora immediately knew that presence. It was Enma. "You are the daughter of Raizen." He said.

Sora slowly replied as she had her back on him, "Yes, I truly am." She replied.

"You lied!" Enma yelled angrily.

"I didn't say that I wasn't Raizen's daughter, Enma-sama." Sora replied. Which was evidently true since Yusuke was the one who said it. Enma grunted and was about to slap Sora but stopped himself.

"Where is my father and brother, Enma-sama. I would like to know where they are." Sora said, clutching the flute by her side.

"Your father is as dead as gone. And your brother is in the Human world, living a peaceful life. Would you want to go over there and destroy his?" Enma asked.

Everyone heard Yusuke punched the floor.

"What do you want me to do?" Sora asked.

"...Kill yourself." Enma replied.

"Kill? Myself?" Sora asked.

"Yes. Or are you afraid of it?" Enma asked.

"I very much am. I have no need to lie that to you." Sora replied honestly."I have lived my life peacefully as I can, not harming humans or going against your rules. Why do you need me to do such a thing?"

"Father, why should she kill herself? She posed no threat to us!" Koenma said and tried to reason out.

"Shut up, Koenma. You have no say in this. All I know is that this is for the benefit of all four worlds. And if she doesn't kill herself now.and meets with her brother.destruction might occur." Enma replied. "But she's still half-human-half-demon!" Koenma said. "That is no reason!!!!!" Enma bellowed.

"If you want...I will. Just... let me see my brother or maybe just a glimpse of him to see how he's doing and I'll gladly kill myself for you." Sora said with pleading in her voice.

"...follow me." Enma said after some minutes.

The tape turned black and slowly another scene unfolded. They were at Rekai.

"This is him." Enma said as a screen appeared and Yusuke's face appeared. He was about 13 and was fighting with Kuwabara.

A small smile lit Sora's face. "He's really cute just like before...and still...strong." Sora said as she caressed Yusuke's face from the screen.

"Yusuke... thank you for saving me before. but now... my life has to end. Good bye, dear brother.." And with that final words, Sora drew a sword out and plunged it into her own body.

"NO!!!!!!" Yusuke yelled.

Yusuke pulled Koenma up. "You killed my mother and now, even my sister!!!!! How could you!!!!!?" Yusuke yelled as he started beating Koenma up. Everyone tried to stop him but something held them back.

The tape still continued.

"And you'll be the new Deity of Death... Botan."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Brought Together**

"_I want you to go to Makai…"_

"_Right now, Sir Enma?"_

"_Yes… there's something I want you to check for me."_

"_As you wish, sire… But won't Koenma need me? I heard that he went to Ningenkai to meet up with Yusuke and the others. He might want me to do something for him once he comes back." _

"_Oh… is that so? I didn't know he went to the Ningen world. Hmmm, don't worry. I'm sure he won't need you any time soon. But I do advise you to hurry and leave… the person I want you to look for is waiting for you."_

"_I see… in that case, I find it best if I leave right now."_

"_that is correct."_

_The girl turned to leave but was stopped by Enma's last words. "Don't use your oar. The man you are looking for will be waiting for you at Suzuki Shrine at the top of the Eastern Mountain. Tell him that I sent you."_

_The girl nodded back in response. "Is that all, sire?"_

"_Tell him you're Botan."_

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Yusuke and Botan are twin siblings?" Kuwabara asked in shock.

Koenma slowly nodded.

Yusuke clenched his fists and shot a glare at Koenma. "You paired us up in the beginning, yet you never had the decency to tell us that we're actually siblings? How dare you, Koenma? How dare you deprive Botan and I of that truth?" 

Koenma slowly looked away. "I know that it is a mistake. But we have no choice, Yusuke. You and Botan hold too much power. We fear that if one of you loses control, all three realms can be destroyed."

"But I didn't destroy the three realms, dammit!" Yusuke cried angrily as he punched the nearest wall he can find.

Koenma smiled sadly. "I know. That's why it might be Botan who would…"

"…What do you mean by that?" Hiei asked as he watched Yusuke pace back and front.

"It is true that both Yusuke and Botan possess powerful demonic powers. As you have seen, Yusuke can transform into his demonic side whenever he wanted to. But that is because he can control it. If in case he won't be able to, we will be forced to kill him, just like what should have happened in the battle between Sensui. All of us were surprised that Yusuke can still keep his demonic and human nature in balance. But that doesn't necessarily mean that Botan can do it." Koenma explained.

"And quite honestly, there is a big chance that once Botan's powers are fully awakened, there could be no stopping her. Her demonic powers will surely get a hold of her… and if she loses control, we will-"

"You're always full of excuses Koenma… Botan has been working for you for years and you can do this to her?" Yusuke asked as he darted angry glances.

"I have no choice, Yusuke. It's the only-"

"It's not the only way." Yusuke corrected sternly.

"Yusuke, please understand. You don't want your sister to end up being a demon on the lose right? We all know that when the demon side controls, there's no saying what will happen. We-"

"I've known her before…" 

Everybody looked around. 

"You… knew her?" Yusuke asked. "You knew her before, Kurama?"

"No… not me. Youko." Kurama replied. And almost instantly, the red locks turned into long silvery white. The ears grew and the tail elegantly swayed. 

"You knew her, Youko?" Yusuke asked again.

"Yes… I met her during my heist. And quite honestly, her demonic chi is very powerful. I've fought with her, and she's strong. But despite that, I believe she has perfect control of herself." Youko answered.

Yusuke smiled proudly.

"But her demonic side has been dormant for a long time. Waking it would be like… opening a can of worms! She-"

"And who's fault was it that her demonic side has been dormant?" Youko asked.

"You and your father created this mess, Koenma. And I suggest you clean it neatly. Don't play with our lives as if we are chessboards. Believe it or not, demons can think and feel as well." Youko answered back. 

Yusuke patted Youko's shoulders. "thanks for that, Youko. Botan… I mean… Sora and you must've known each other back then?"

Youko inwardly smiled. "I would more likely want to think of us as rivals."

"She was a worthy opponent." Youko added with a small laugh.

Yusuke gleamed with pride. "Really? Wow… I never thought I have a sister. Much less, to Botan!"

"…I couldn't even imagine her fight." Kuwabara muttered.

"…what did you say?" Yusuke said, suddenly glaring at Kuwabara's comment. Kuwabara on the other hand, caught Yusuke's glare and kept shut.

"So, what do you propose we do then, Yusuke?" Youko asked, interrupting Yusuke's glare. Yusuke looked thoughtful for a while and Kuwabara gave a sigh of relief.

"For now, maybe the best thing I can do is to wait. I'm not quite sure of the results if I do tell Botan who I really am. And besides, what I'm more afraid of is waking the demon inside of her. If telling her who I really am would jeopardize the stability of the demon side, I rather not do it."

Youko thought for a while, but before he could say anything, Hiei spoke. "Do what you think is best, detective. But remember, its hard to stay 'unknown'…"

Yusuke nodded back, knowing what Hiei meant.

"I'll try to be as not suspicious as possible. In the mean time, I'll check on Botan from time to time just in case." Yusuke added.

"Although that, there's something you should know too, Yusuke." Koenma started.

"…which is?" Youko asked.

"Botan's having memory lapses. It seems that Sora is trying to control her." Koenma explained.

"What? …why?" Yusuke asked in surprise.

"It's because she can feel your presence. Remember that Sora will always be sensitive to you, Yusuke. Once your demon side awakens, it would most likely awaken Sora as well. After all, you are siblings." Hiei explained.

"Your demon side might be one of the possible reasons Sora would awaken. And quite frankly, we wouldn't know how she'll react." Youko added. "Her dormant side might be fierce just like I was before."

Yusuke looked thoughtful for a while. "Then, what should we do?"

"I suggest that if you want to get close to Botan without awakening Sora, try not to use your demon side." Koenma concluded.

Yusuke nodded. _'That means no serious fighting for the time being. Not until I sort everything out first, Botan has to stay as Botan. I can't lose another part of my family.'_

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Makai seems scarier in foot rather than in air…" Botan whispered to herself as she walked around the forest. She knew that the place was dangerous. And despite the orders of Kind Enma, she still brought with her her oar. '_Just to be sure…' _

Botan had been walking on foot for nearly the entire day and when she saw that she finally reached her destination, she sighed in relief. "Finally." She muttered happily. She was about to climb up the stairs when a familiar aura dawned upon her. With quick reflexes, she turned around. …but saw no one.

'_That presence was awfully familiar… and this place. It seems like I've been here before.'_

"Who are you?" a voice asked.

Botan tried looking around, but found no one in sight. The voice seemed to have come from anywhere the area.

"I was sent here by King Enma. He said that a man would be waiting for my arrival. I had no further instructions after that." Botan replied. She waited for an answer, knowing that when the voice replies once again, she knows she can track it and find its source. Even if she was a ferry girl, she had numerous experiences when it comes to this. And by now, she has learned her lesson to be prepared.

"And your name?" the voice asked.

This time, Botan knew where the voice was coming from. Not far from where she was standing, an oak tree stood high and mighty. It's leaves are in its full bloom and by the branches, she can see a silhouette of a man sitting on them. 

"My name is Botan." Botan replied, now directly looking to where the man was.

As if a smile curled unto his lips, the man hopped out of the branch and a sword was dangling amongst his fingers. "So, you're finally here… I've been waiting for you, Deity of Death."

---------------------------------------------------------------

"In the mean time, where is Botan anyway? I haven't seen her for the past few days." Yusuke started, his mood seemingly improving.

Koenma nodded and thought for a while. "She's at Rekai. It seems that she's quite fond of bows and arrows and spears lately. I saw her practicing with them a few days ago in the courtyard."

"The onna is holding a bow and an arrow…? And a spear?" Hiei asked, totally surprised.

Yusuke shot Hiei a glare but quickly dismissed the thought when he heard Youko speak, "If I'm not mistaken, Sora is quite good with archery and spear-handling."

Kuwabara started scratching his head. "wow… I can't believe that Botan could actually use those for fighting. Tell me, Kurama… does she also transform just like Yusuke does?"

Youko thought for a while. "well, she doesn't look like Botan when she was at Makai."

Yusuke nodded in return. "Hey, kid. Call Botan for me, will you? I need to _see_ her." Yusuke said as she turned to Koenma.

"I don't think that that's such a good idea. My father is getting really suspicious about Botan for the past few days. I'm just trying to help the situation go unnoticed. If he finds out that Botan is slowly turning to Sora, things may go pretty badly."

"Honestly, what is the 'situation' with regards to Botan anyways, Koenma? You speak as if you're hiding something from us." Youko said as his golden eyes watched Koenma's slow change of color.

"You are hiding something." Yusuke started as he watched Koenma carefully. 

Koenma remained calm. "I'm not too sure of the facts… but still, there's a possibility. Despite that, I'm ruling that thought out until I know for certain that it will happen." 

"Care to share?" Youko asked as he crossed his arms. "I think we also deserve to know, especially Yusuke." He added.

Koenma was about to talk when his own communicator rang. "…what is it, George?" his voice, annoyed and irritated.

"Uhm, sorry about the bad timing, sire. But I'm just getting worried." The ogre said in between sniffles and tears.

"…worried? You don't need to worry about me. I did tell you that I'll be with Yusuke for the entire afternoon, right?" Koenma answered back.

"It's not you, sire. It's Botan."

"What about her?" Yusuke quickly asked as he took the communicator from Koenma's hands.

The ogre started to cry. "She left yesterday morning saying that King Enma ordered her to go to Makai for an errand and she hasn't been back since. I've tried locating her, but it seems that she didn't use her oar. I've been calling her communicator and she isn't answering as well. Much worse… her chi chart seems to be weakening."

"…chi chart?" Kuwabara asked, confused.

"It's a chart that measures the chi of the concerned individual. If her chi is weakening then that means…"

But before Hiei can even finish what he was about to say, Youko and Yusuke rushed out of the temple and entered the nearest portal. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Death is Only the Beginning

Chapter Three: Death is Only the Beginning

"If anything happens to my sister, Koenma… Don't expect me to be working for you." Yusuke threatened angrily as he ran around the Makai forest.

Koenma, who was flying with Ayame; paled.

"Look, Yusuke-" he tried to reason.

"I don't want to talk to you right now, Koenma." Yusuke stated flatly as he halted. The others; Kuwabara, Hiei and Youko stopped as well.

"This isn't good… I can't smell her anywhere." Youko said as he looked around.

"Even her chi disappeared." Hiei added.

"So… that could mean two things. It's either she reverted back to Sora… or Botan's dead." Kuwabara stated casually.

Yusuke's eyebrow twitched. He didn't like how Kuwabara said it so casually. But there were other pressing matters at hand that he needs to figure out.

"Yusuke, I can only think of one solution for us to locate Botan or Sora." Youko said.

Yusuke nodded. "I think we're thinking of the same thing. There's no other choice. I am not familiar with Sora's chi. How about you, Youko? Can you remember her chi?"

Youko closed his eyes and tried to remember. _Even if it has been long, I can still remember that woman's chi… but… I can't feel it anywhere this area._

"Yes, but it's not here." Youko replied.

Yusuke nodded. "Then, let's do it."

Yusuke positioned and got himself ready. With eyes looking at Hiei and Youko, who nodded back.

"Stop it, Yusuke! You don't need to do that!" Koenma yelled. "Ayame, put me down." He ordered.

Ayame merely stayed on her oar and didn't let it move. "Ayame! Didn't you hear me?!"

"I heard you, sir. But… I agree with what Yusuke is doing. If we want to know where Botan is right now, this is the only way." Ayame replied in her calm voice.

Koenma's shoulders dropped in disbelief.

"I'm gonna regret doing this, but I have no choice." Koenma said sadly as he pulled out a large golden ball from his inner pocket.

"I'm sorry…" Koenma murmured as he dropped the ball to the ground. And before any of the four below can react, a blinding light surrounded the forest.

"Ugh… my head. Where am I?"

"Why the hell are we in chains??"

"Kuwabara, cut the crap. We're all chained up."

"Whoever did this is going to pay…"

"I think I know who…"

"I'm sorry, but I had to do that."

A small light bulb flickered open the four Spirit Detectives were chained to the wall. Koenma was by the door, together with his father.

"What did you do to us?!" Kuwabara yelled angrily as he tossed himself around to get free. He tried pulling it, but the chains won't budge.

"Those chains are made especially for people like you… so, I doubt it that you'll be able to get free." Enma said proudly as he looked over the four prisoners.

"Koenma… you are going to pay dearly for this." Yusuke remarked, as he gritted his teeth.

"I think I already have…" Koenma said sadly as he turned to his father.

"Where did you send Botan, father?" Koenma asked.

"I sent Botan to where she's supposed to be." Enma replied as he watched Yusuke's reaction. Who in turn, struggled with the chains to get free.

"Why are you trying to separate them anyways? They did nothing to you. Even Sora did nothing during her life at Makai. She lived peacefully… too peacefully." Kurama said.

"Yusuke and Botan aren't meant to see each other. If both of them are in demonic forms and are at full power, bad things will happen to the three realms." Enma said.

"Is that what you're fearing…? Or are you scared of them being more powerful than you?" Hiei asked as his eyes glared angrily at Enma.

"I only want what's best for the three realms, three-eyes. And you can't just tell me what to do." Enma replied hastily as he walked away.

"Father! Please! I deserve to know what's going on. you've been keeping me in the dark far too long… I should at least deserve to know what was the price I exchanged for doing this to… to my friends." Koenma said sadly as he looked at Yusuke and others with pity.

Enma gave a snorted laugh. "You have just saved the three realms, Koenma. And I can't be more proud of you than anyone else. Now, ready the memory-eraser… these four doesn't need to know what happened."

"WHAT!?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Under the Moonlit Sky

"_I can't do this… I really can't… It's just that… well, I just know it. Something doesn't feel right. And, I'm lost… what am I going to do?"_

"_I wish I were a bird…"_

"_Why do you wish that?"_

"_Well… they seem so free. Don't you think so?"_

"_We can be free if we chose to."_

"_We choose to? What if we're not destined to be free?"_

"_It would always be our choice… after all, we're the ones who hold our future. We choose our destiny."_

"…_You seem so strong on what you believe in. how can you do that?"_

"_I don't seem strong. I am. Stop thinking about things hypothetically… this world isn't built for what if's and for examples… we can decide on what we want. How we live, how want things done, how we should do."_

"_I envy you… you don't care about things around you… you just know what should be done…" _

"_humph. It's easy. Here, let me teach you…"_

_He drew her close to him and enveloped her in his arms. _

"…_why are you doing this?"_

"_To make you understand that life isn't just about being afraid and running away. You have to face the fact that one is born not to hide, but to live."_

_She snuggled close to him and leaned her head on his chest. Her long silky pearly-white hair clashed with his silvery-white. _

_Gently, the wind blew… and he drew her close._

"_Your chi… it's weakening." He said softly as he brushed the strands of her hair away from her face._

_She nodded back and closed her eyes. "My life force is weakening… I feel really tired."_

"_Those men have been hunting you for a long time, haven't they?" he remarked with a hard stern voice._

_She didn't answer him back but said, "They know how dangerous I am… how lethal I can be."_

"_Despite you possessing such tremendous demonic powers, you seem perfectly in control of them."_

"_I am… but I am reaching my limit. The more I try to sustain it and leave peacefully, the harder it is for me to control it."_

_He smiled softly as he played with her face, using his thumb to caress her cheeks. "I admire your self-control… but even if you try to loose that hold, I doubt that you'd become dangerous."_

"_How do you say that…? You don't even know how much power I can have inside of me. Even I don't know how strong I am." She replied instantly that made him chuckle._

"_You worry too much, my love. Can't you trust my instincts? After all, I am the famous thief. And I am known for my great powers."_

"…_I don't doubt your capabilities. I doubt myself if I lose control. Despite the people going after me, I know that they are just doing their duty."_

"_Is that why you don't kill them?"_

"_I don't kill them because the sight of blood makes me lose control. My demonic instincts quickly take control. It would take me a long time before I regain my composure once more… and when I do snap out of that dream, I come back to the reality that… I am a murderer."_

_He quickly scooped her up and locked eyes with her. The train of her long white and light lavender kimono danced with the breeze. He turned around and jumped up to the highest Makai tree he could find. Gently, he sat down by one of the branches and held her closer to him._

"_I can't understand why you're doing this to me…" he whispered into her ear._

"…_doing what?" she asked her innocently._

"_Making me like this… making me want to keep you…. Making me want to love you." He replied softly as his golden eyes looked towards the lake._

_The moon was clearly visible and its reflection glowed like the sun on the lake. The water was peaceful and steady. The night was cold, yet perfect._

"_I'm not doing anything, Youko." She replied._

"_I know you aren't… it's just that… I've never felt like this before. Would you get mad at me by telling you how many people I've killed just to be where I am now?"_

_she became thoughtful for a while, and Youko didn't like it._

"_You… hate me, don't you?" he asked._

_She slowly turned around to face him, cerulean blue eyes met with the gold. She smiled sweetly and innocently, Youko couldn't help but blush._

"_You're blushing…" she said playfully as she took his tail and smelled it._

"_You're doing it on purpose." He said with a pout._

_She laughed quietly and wrapped her arms around his neck "I've never met someone as innocent as you, Youko." _

"…_I think it's your effect on me. I'm not usually this honest and kind." Youko replied as his ears twitched and his nose wrinkled. He could smell her scent… something like lavender._

"_You smell wonderful too…" he added as he brought his hand towards her head and played with her hair._

_She looked at him softly, releasing her arms around him. "I'm doing this so you can remember my scent, Youko."_

_Youko snickered. "Is that all? Or do you want me to do more? I can be not a gentleman if you want me to."_

_She smiled. "…really?"_

_Youko's eyes softened and pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I can be naughty just for you, my love… just say that you want me to be that way and I'll do it." He whispered softly to her ear._

_She nuzzled to his neck ad wrapped her arms around him._

"_Youko… those men come after me all the time. they don't want me near any demon. Me being beside you… I'm risking your life. I don't want them to hurt you, Youko."_

"_They can't do anything to me… I-"_

"_No, Youko… you don't understand. I am losing my hold on my powers… I feel that… that the demon inside of me can break out any time. I don't want you near me when that happens."_

"_No. I-"_

"_Youko… I can kill you. Please don't make me regret…"_

"_can't you trust me? I can-"_

"_You're making me stay, Youko…"_

"_That's the point." Youko replied as he kissed her neck and trailed little kisses around it. "I'm making you stay"_

"_Don't do this to me, Youko!" she said as she pushed him away and jumped off the tree._

_When she got to the ground, strong arms encircled her waist and turned her around. Locking lips as sweet and genuine as Youko could give. He waited for her to reply, but when she didn't; he got deeper. Holding her face with his hands and pulling her closer to him. Slowly, her lips moved and responded. Youko couldn't be any happier._

_His hands slowly moved away from her face and found the sash tying her kimono together. With swift hands, he untied them, releasing the lavender cloth to the air. She brought her hands around his neck, her delicate touch making Youko quiver with excitement. Gently, he scooped her into his arms again, not releasing the kiss they have. Slowly, he lay her down on the grass meadow. And when her back touched the soft grass, Youko broke the kiss and looked her in the eye. _

"_If you tell me to stop right now, I would. But if you tell me to go, I won't stop." He said._

_Her cerulean eyes glittered with the moonlight, and Youko couldn't help but brush the strands of her hair away._

_She reached towards Youko's face and traced the arc of his jaw. Slowly, she sat up. In reaction, Youko knelt. Her hands moved towards Youko's shirt as she quietly took it off, revealing a bare chest. She got closer to him and pressed her lips warmly on his white-toned neck. Nuzzling her nose around his body and trailed up to his lips. She planted small kisses on it. _

"_I love you, Sora..." Youko said as Sora finally gave him time to breathe._

_Sora smiled softly. "I love you, Youko…" She replied._

_With that, Youko kissed Sora fully on the lips that made them both lay on the ground._

_But before Youko can take her kimono off, he felt a sharp pain on his back. Sora, who was fully aware that Youko was hit; stood up to a fighting position to fight off the enemy. But what she saw made her eyes widened._

Sorry for putting too much mush in this chapter. I just felt that there has to be a past between the two of them. Anyways, review please!


End file.
